Road Trip Gone Wrong
by AudeatadSomnia
Summary: What happens when the summer road trip they thought would be the time of their life goes absolutely wrong? LissaxAdrian and ChristianxRose- this pairing comes up during later chapters. Rating may change depending on violence XD
1. Prologue

**This isn't my FIRST fanfiction, but this is my first fanfiction for Vampire Academy. I've been too nervous about writing one because I've been afraid I'd get the characters OOC...but I'm going to take a shot at it, because I just HAD to write this down. Sorry if there are any mistakes, I didn't write this down on paper, I literally JUST came up with this idea. **

**Warnings: AU, gore (in later chapters), language (in later chapters). LissaxAdrian and RosexChristian (the latter will come in, in later chapters) Character deaths. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Texas Chainsaw Massacre, and Crash into Me. They belong to their respective authors. All I own is the sucky plot and serial killer. **

* * *

~~Prologue~~

* * *

They ran through the dark woods trying to escape. It seemed as though every single time they were close to survival, it was out of reach. They were so close yet so far, far away. Rose didn't know what she's done in her short-ish lifetime to deserve the pain she's been through. Sure she's done things that most young adult females wouldn't do...but they weren't bad enough to have some freakish serial killer come after her and her friends. She vowed that if she lived through the horror she's going through right now, she'd NEVER take life for granted again.

She looked over to her friend and long time crush Christian Ozera. He looked like he was about to pass out from all this running, but they had to keep pushing themselves if they were to survive this nightmare. They heard the footsteps behind them getting gradually closer, they pushed themselves on, hopefully making it into the next town. But it would take a miracle for them to make it through the night without dying. But, they had to try, if not for them but for the promise they made to Lissa, Adrian, and Dimitri when the three sacrificed their lives for the two. Rose cringed at the thought of her best friends dying, making her push herself to go faster. She couldn't help but think about HOW she got into this mess, when did a summer that was supposed to be perfectly amazing turn into a summer that was horrifically terrifying? Why was fate so cruel? All they wanted to do was some sightseeing before they went back on the road again. Rose saw lights off in the distance, she looked over to Christian, who smiled back at her, a terrified expression on his face. They went form a run to a sprint as they city came closer, the sound of their chasers' footsteps growing faint, but they didn't let their guard down, they just kept running until they entered the cities boundary line. They didn't look back they just kept running. They ran until they were about halfway into the city. When they reached a little cul-de-sac they ran up to the first house that was in sight. Christian pounded his fist on the door, and ever so slowly, Rose started to sway. As the door opened to reveal a family who appeared to have just sat down for dinner Rose collapsed. "ROSE!" Christian yelled catching her in his arms as she started to fall. "Hurry get her inside!" He told the man and women. They nodded hurriedly and helped him. "Son, what's going on?" The man asked as he gave Christian a tall glass of water. "It's kind of a long story..." He trailed off his ice blue eyes looking out every window.

"We got time," The woman said

"That's the thing," Christian paused to take a drink. "I'm not so sure we do."

"Why not?"

Christian took a drink before starting in on what brought them to this house. Little did they know, they were about to enter a world filled with terror. And a world where NO ONE is safe...

**

* * *

**

* * *

**OOO cliffy! So like I said earlier, if there are any mistakes, please, please forgive them. I wrote this right off the top of my head, and well, hopefully it doesn't suck as bad as I think it does. **

**If you're wondering HOW I got the idea for this story, well, honestly I really don't know. I was just thinking about Crash into me, and then Texas Chainsaw Massacre popped into my head...and I was like 'OMG! What if I wrote a fanfic for VA about a road trip gone wrong! And base it off of Crash into me and Texas Chainsaw Massacre?' So, that's how this story came to life. I'll try to update it tomorrow, but please don't count on daily updates. If I want this story the way it's going in my head, the chapters are going to be long...that and I'm working on two other fanfics for Hetalia at the moment...so I have to work on those...anyway...REVIEW! Tell me what you would like to see happen in later chapters, and if you liked it or loved it. **

**~Jill **


	2. 1: Leaving Montana

**So my friends, here is our first chapter in this epic story...which will hopefully be LONG :D and hopefully, if this person says yes...hopefully they will help me with coming up with the 'mildly' violent stuff...I just have to remember that this is rated T NOT rated M...but...depending on how my sick mind works...the rating MIGHT have to go up to M *laughs nervously and looks away* but let's not dwell on the future...oh and If any of you people have read Crash into me...no Lissa, Rose, Christian, Adrian and Dimitri are not going on a suicide road trip...just thought I'd throw that out there XD**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Vampire Academy or Crash into me. Texas Chainsaw Massacre I can live without...accept for the fact that if the movie hadn't been made, this story would cease to exist...**

_

* * *

_~~Chapter 1~~

* * *

_Rose looked out of the cars foggy window. They were going on a cross country road trip to New York. She just couldn't help the feeling that something bad was going to happen soon. She tried to mask the feeling up by saying it was just because she was close to Christian, but she knew the truth, and as always, the truth can be scary. She didn't know WHY she had the feeling though, maybe it was because they all watched the Texas Chainsaw Massacre movies the night before and she didn't want the same thing to happen to them. She, of course, being the person she was, would NEVER admit to herself, or anyone that she was slightly scared at the fact that something might just happen to them. The only question know was, when would it happen? A week? A month? On their way back from New York? So many questions unanswered, if only they knew just HOW quickly this summer would come to an end. _

_Rose drifted in and out of what was going on in the car, not really paying attention. She knew that Adrian and Lissa were in the back...getting hot and heavy, Dimitri was in the front driving, listening to some song that possibly came out around when the Berlin wall came down. And Christian, oh dear God Christian. He was sitting right next to her. Every time his hand would brush her thigh, or his leg would brush hers she'd get a giddy feeling. Basically, it was like she was floating on cloud nine and it was only the two of them, if only he returned her feelings. She tore her eyes away from the pale, black haired, and ice blue eyed male next to her, and looked out the window again. As the weather man had predicted, it started to pour. Not that Rose cared, she was probably one of the few people in Montana that liked the rain. She looked back at Christian, who she noticed was looking at her. "I think the princess and her prince are going a little too far..."Christian trailed off. Rose looked to the back of the huge van they borrowed from Dimitri's dad. She quickly looked back at Christian, who had a cocky grin on his face. "Wanna join them?" As giddy as that made Rose feel, she was repulsed by the idea_

"_Hah, yeah right, in your dreams sparky" _

"_Well, it's not as good as it could be in person, but I guess it will have to work..."_

"_You're a sick bastard."_

"_Eh, everybody's sick, some just more than others." Christian turned away from Rose thus ending the conversation at that and well that made Rose mad. NO ONE under any circumstances got the last word besides her. She looked out the window desperately wanting to punch something (or someone.) When she heard Dimitri yelp in a VERY manly way, she glared at Christian, immediately blaming him. He threw his hands up in surrender "I didn't do it I swear!" He said _

"_I really doubt that,"_

"_Roza," Dimitri said "It was you"_

"_M-me HOW?" _

"_You kicked the back of my seat"_

"_Ooh, sorry comrade" _

"_It's fine, just DON'T do it again" _

_Rose looked out the window again and sighed. This was going to be a long road trip, or so she thought..._

**

* * *

**

~~To Be Continued~~

* * *

**So there is chapter 1, sorry if it's short, It's all I could honestly come up with. But I promise the next chapter WILL be longer, scouts honor! R&R and tell me what you think. I love reviews, they make me happy :D So...REVIEW! **

**~Jill~**


	3. 2: To Idaho We Go

****

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been mapping out the road trip route and deciding where to 'end' the road trip. Plus, I haven't been able to come up with anything. This chapter isn't really going to take place in Idaho…YET, because I still have to find stuff for them to do and all that jazz. So as one of my friends would say "Like totally enjoy!"

**Disclaimer: Crash into me, Vampire Academy, and Texas Chainsaw Massacre and the Cereals used, belong to their respective owners. **

_

* * *

_

_ Rose continued to look out the window at the rain. At some point Lissa and Adrian had stopped doing what they were doing in the back and were now talking. Eddie, who was only going to be with them until they made it to California so he could spend the summer with his girlfriend Mia and her family before senior year, was also looking out of the window. Dimitri, who was still driving, was torturing them with his crappy music. It had changed from being Berlin wall era to shitty country…JOY! Rose internally groaned. If she had to listen to this shit the whole road trip she was going to kill someone, or go crazier than she already was. Christian, beautiful, sexy Christian, was also looking out the window, but the luck bastard had his iPod with him. "HEY COMRADE!" Rose yelled to Dimitri "Can you PLEASE turn off the shitty music and put on something…a little more…I don't know…NOT THIS?" _

"_Whoa! Rose said Please!" Adrian said _

"_The world MUST be coming to an end" Lissa said laughing and clinging to her boyfriend's waist. _

"_I just want to listen to something other than this shit!" Rose snapped back and pointed to the radio to make her point known. There was a small laugh and Rose's head shot to where Christian was fighting to control his laughter. "What the FUCK are you laughing at sparky?" _

"_N-nothing" He said between laughs._

"_Obviously it's NOT anything if it's so funny!"_

"_It's just; if you wanted to listen to something else you could listen to your iPod?"_

"_Or drive the car…" Dimitri piped in, his Russian accent making it sound much sexier than the average person could. "If I had my iPod don't you think I'd be listening to it?" Rose said in a bitchy tone. "Someone sprinkled bitchy on their Cornflakes this morning…" Christian said _

"_No, it was Reses Puffs."_

"_Does it really matter?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I had Reses Puffs for breakfast," Rose paused "And because Cornflakes suck! Frosted Flakes are where it's at!"_

"_PUH-LEASE! Trix are soooo much better!"_

"_OH HELL NO! Lucky Charms are MUCH better!"_

"_FUCK NO! Froot Loops beat that shit!"_

"_Apple Jacks DOMINATE!"_

"_Raisin Bran!"_

"_Kix!"_

"_Chex!"_

"_Cheerios!"_

"_HONEY NUT Cheerios!"_

"_Cinnamon Toast Crunch!" Christian glared at her._

"_Count. Chocula." He crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue at her._

"_FUCKING BITCH! LIFE!"_

"_FRANKEN BERRY!" Rose smiled her man eating smile_

"_BOO BERRY!"_

"_Are they REALLY fighting over cereal?" An over amused Lissa asked an over amused Adrian. _

"_Who knows what those TWO LOVE BIRDS ARE FIGHTING ABOUT?" Adrian yelled the last part so the two could hear. Rose looked over and glared. "NO! Just NO! ME? LIKE HIM?" She looked at Adrian. "You're on drugs"_

"_OH! Rosie Poise that hurts!" Christian clutched his chest and pretended to be hurt. If he was being honest with himself, he would've said that it did hurt a little. "Don't deny the love we have for each other!"_

"_First, DON'T ever call me Rosie Poise again. Or I will cut off your balls later on tonight and shove them down your throat." She smiled at his cringe "And secondly, you can't deny something you don't have"_

"_OH BURN!" Eddie yelled and they high fived. _

"_Bu-but Rose…I thought we had something!" Christian started to pout. _

"_We did, but then you dissed my Reses Puffs" It was Roses' turn to pout. _

"_Rose, baby, I'm sorry!" He grabbed her hand and kissed it, but she pulled it away. _

"_Sorry won't cut it Chrissie pie! I'm sorry, but this affair has to end" She looked away her long brown hair falling in front of her tanned face. _

"_Wh-what about all we've done and been through?"_

"_I'm sorry! It has to end!" _

"_NO!"_

"_What do you mean no?"_

"_I refuse to let you go Rosie Poise!"_

"_We have to move on! We were never meant to be!"_

"_You can't just give up! Rose, think about the kids!"_

"_You can see them on the weekends"_

"_PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! WE CAN WORK THIS OUT!"_

"_Will you PROMISE to NEVER diss the Reses Puffs again?"_

"_Yes, Rose I promise"_

"_I forgive you" _

"_GET A ROOM!" Eddie yelled jokingly _

"_How can we? We're in a car…" Rose smiled_

"…_Unless you want us to go in the back…"_

"…_But there are kids around…"_

"…_And we don't want to corrupt them…" _

"…_So we'll have to wait…"_

"…_But, then we'd need a separate room…"_

"…_That could work…"_

"_So it's a deal?" Christian asked hopefully _

"_Nope!" Rose smiled _

"_Damn and I was really hoping too…"_

_ After that the van fell into another silence as they were slowly made their way to Idaho…_

**

* * *

**

To Be Continued...

* * *

** So, here is chapter 2! R&R please…Review and tell me what you think the group should do in the next chapter :D. **


	4. 3: Sun Valley Idaho

**So here is chapter 3. In this chapter Crash into Me plays a BIG part. If you've ever read Crash into Me, then you know what I'm talking about. You don't have to read it to know what goes on though. If you've never read it before, it's a really good book…ANYWAY moving on… This chapter gets MORE productive than the last two. I got these ideas from conversing with my step-dad XD So, enjoy…it only gets better…and creepier :p Also, in this story, Dimitri and Adrian are the same age as everyone else…**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Academy, Crash into Me, & Texas Chainsaw Massacre belong to their respective writers. I only own: The plot, the cashier, the cars they drive…THE KILLER (he had to pop in sometime, you didn't really think they'd make it to some unknown ((at this point)) state without running into their maker did you? You naïve children…tsk, tsk, tsk…), and Rock Paper Scissors Lizard Spock (that belongs to Chuck Lorre the writer of Big Bang Theory. **

_

* * *

_

~~Chapter 3~~

_

* * *

__The group of seventeen year olds pulled the van into a motel that was give or take ten minutes away from their main destination of the next day. Ketchum Cemetery. Why would they want to go to that specific cemetery you may ask? Well, one month ago the five (excluding Eddie) of them decided to go on a cross country road trip and visit the grave sites of famous people who were buried in that specific part of the state. Other states they felt they wanted to visit were added in just to make the trip longer. Now you may be wondering what famous person is buried in Ketchum Cemetery in Sun Valley, Idaho…well it's none other than Ernest Hemmingway. Crazy? Yes, but it's what makes the whole trip fun, well, for them anyway. _

_Dimitri put the car in park and they all got out. The Russian towering over all them at a mere 6' 7" stretched cracking his back, taking his shoulder length semi dark-ish brown hair back into a ponytail-ish type thing at his tanned neck. Eddie was the next to step out of the car, he did the same thing Dimitri did and stretched his back. He ran a hand through his spiky brown hair and followed waiting for the other slow pokes to get out of the car. _

_Adrian, who was tired of the people getting out of the van one by one jumped out. He was the second tallest of the group. Though Dimitri had a good three inches on him. He ran a hand through is messy excuse of brown hair. Holding out his free hand to help Lissa step out of the van. His emerald eyes met her jade ones and she smiled, moving her platinum blond hair away from her pale face. They walked over to where Dimitri and Eddie were standing waiting for Rose and Christian to get their lazy arses out of the car. Rose stepped out of the van and stretched. Loving how good it felt to finally be out of the van. She noticed Christian staring at the tanned skin that was exposed from her stretch. She smiled her man eating smile for the second time that day. "See something you like fire crotch?" He glared at her._

"_You know I dislike that nickname!"_

"_I know, but it's just soo funny!" Rose smiled and walked over to stand next to her best friend Lissa. _

"_How did you even earn that nickname Chris?" Adrian asked _

"_Well, one day a bunch of us were hanging out…" Rose started_

"_And Christian here decides to stand in front of a fire…" Eddie said _

"_And, his crotch started on fire…"Lissa said through laughs_

"_Thus earning him the name fire crotch!" Rose added _

"_And, Roza has never let the poor guy live it down..." Dimitri finished_

"_It hurt like a fucking bitch!"_

"_It was still funny…"_

_They walked into the motel in an awkward silence. It was broken when Dimitri paid for their room. "I CALL A BED!" Rose yelled _

"_No, you get the roof…" Christian said as he flipped his jet black hair to the side. Dark chocolate brown eyes met his icy ones. Christian was the first one to look away as he walked into a wall. "HAHAHA!" Rose started laughing and clutched her stomach._

"_IT'S NOT FUNNY!"_

"_Yes it is sparky, yes it is!" The group fell into another awkward silence as they approached their room. They walked in and Rose immediately jumped onto a bed. She moaned at the comfortable bed and sighed in complete bliss. Adrian and Lissa called the other bed forcing Dimitri, Eddie, and Christian to decide who would share a bed with Rose. "OH! How about we play rock, paper, scissors!" Eddie suggested _

"_I got a better idea.." Christian said "Rock, paper, scissors, lizard, Spock!"_

"_NO! That's too nerdy!"_

"_It'll be fun, besides we all pick rock, so it's not fair."_

"_Um…how do you play?" Eddie asked. So Christian went into the rules and showing him the hand motions. "And as it always has, rock crushes scissors." He finished_

"_Sounds simple, let's do it!"_

"_Best out of 3, and winner sleeps with Rose." A few groans and fights later, Christian trudged over to the bed Rose was lying in after he put in his pj bottoms. "For the record I still say Eddie won." He mumbled to no one in particular. _

_The next day at exactly seven o'clock they all walked out to the van and left for Hemmingway's grave. They pulled up to where it was just about his grave and got out of the car, walking the rest of the way over to the writer's grave. Lissa pulled out a blanket from a trunk and set it down. Rose and Christian got out their breakfast, which consisted of doughnuts, whiskey, Pop-Tarts, two random peaches, a few left over pieces of cheese pizza from the night before, and a Slim-Jim for Adrian. They also get out a six pack of beer. _

_Dimitri, the one who suggested they go to Hemmingway's grave stood above it. He bends down and runs his fingers over the grave stone. "Well Dimka?" Rose asked_

"_Shot glasses?" She pulled them out and handed them to him. Together they poured a shot of whiskey for each person. He then pulled out cigars for them, Only Lissa and Eddie look at it with pure disgust. Adrian sticks it in his mouth like a pro, which he could be considered one, since he was a smoker and all. "Don't inhale," Dimitri said "You will barf."_

"_Lovely." Christian replies _

_In a few minutes the cigars and they all take a drag. Christian, Rose, Eddie and Lissa start coughing immediately. "To Hemmingway!" Dimitri says puffing out the smoke from the cigar. The other five follow him. Dimitri gave a long and boring speech about the author and after he passed around the shot glasses. After everyone had their glasses he lifted his and said "TO HEMMINGWAY!" the repeated what he had said and took their shot of whiskey. After a few coughs and complaints about how the whiskey tasted, they started in on their make shift breakfast. Later after they were done they packed up and piled into the van again. They drove around the town aimlessly before they found things to do. _

_Later at around eight o'clock in the evening, they stopped at a small store so they could have a few things to last them for a few days. After they bought everything they wanted, which, with Rose and Christian's eating habits, was A LOT of food. They bought the snacks, drinks, etc.. and as they were walking out, they passed by a suspicious person, with gloved hands and a ski mask. They had just gotten in the car and were about to pull out when they heard a loud __**BANG! **__Come from the store they just exited. They all watched as the cashier tried to crawl to safety, but he was no match for his attacker, as the man pulled out a random chainsaw. As he turned on the chainsaw, the loud noise making its way to the car, the person looked at them and slowly brought the chainsaw down. Dimitri pulled the van out of the parking faster than humanly possible. But, not fast enough as the cashier's loud blood curdling scream made its way to their ears. Rose slid over to the middle and curled into Christian's side. Lissa did the same but to Adrian. Eddie just looked out the window, trying to forget the images he just saw. Dimitri didn't stop, save for when a used car dealer ship came into view. He pulled in and they all got out of the car. Dimitri broke into the place and found keys for a used van and left his keys and a note on the manager's desk. He ran out and they all took their things put it into the new van, with their old license plates and drove out of Idaho. They were completely oblivious of the black car following them the whole way…_

**

* * *

**

~~To Be Continued~~

* * *

**That is chapter 3. It went a little fast, but…things will go a little slower in the upcoming chapters. And, the parts with Hemmingway's grave are sort of similar to the book. And if any of you have seen the Big Bang Theory, that's where RPSLS comes from. I just felt the need to make them nerds XD. So as always R&R! Next chapter will have more fluff between RosexChristian. **


	5. 4: Going To Seattle

**So here is chapter 4 technically chapter 5 :D I wrote this during study hall, since I didn't get a Library Pass, I had to actually go to my study hall :/ C lunch is SO much better than my B lunch, accept I do like the fact that I can write my other fanfic with my dear friend Jill (not me Jill.) Oh well, at least I got chapter 4 done. We are now headed to Seattle, Washington, where our dear friends will be visiting Kurt Cobain…because Nirvana is awesome. So, enough of my babbling…**

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not, nor will I EVER own VA, Crash into Me, and Texas Chainsaw Massacre DX…**

* * *

~~Chapter 4~~

* * *

"_H-hey guys," Eddie said nervously "Di-did you notice the black car following us through the past few cities?" He asked looking out the rearview mirror. Rose turned around and looked out."Do you think it's?..." She trailed off. _

"_No, that guy was slicing up the clerk with his chainsaw, there is no way he could've followed us…" Adrian said _

"_I bet when that guy put on his socks this morning he never thought he'd be shot, lived, and then sliced and diced by a chainsaw while he was still alive by some physco." Christian said and winced as Rose slapped him across the head. "Well it's true! When YOU put on your socks this morning did YOU think you were going to witness a murder, steal a van, AND be possibly stalked by some fucking physco?" _

"_No." The others said in unison. Christian nodded his head in victory. _

"_I had a feeling something like this would happen.." Rose mumbled looking out the window. _

"_What?"_

"_The day we left I had a feeling that something like this would happen, I just didn't think it would be witnessing a murder, stealing a car, AND running for my life because some creep could possibly be out to kill us!" _

"_He won't kill us" Christian said confidently. Maybe the overconfident tone was to comfort Rose, him, or maybe both, at this point no one really knew. "What do you mean he won't kill us? Are you on crack?" She turned to face him now. "We witnessed him KILL a guy! I don't think he's going to be lenient and let us live Chris!"_

"_Rose, calm down…"_

"_CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN! YOU WANT ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN WHEN WE ARE GOING TO FUCKING DIE? ARE YOU FUCKING MENTAL!"_

"_Rose…"_

"_Don't Rose me Christian…" _

"_Well, look on the bright side…" Adrian said. Everyone (accept Dimitri who was still driving the car) looked at him like he had fifteen heads. "WHAT bright side?" Lissa asked him_

"_At least we don't have to finish senior year at that good for nothing boarding school…_

_OW! She hit me with her fucking shoe!" Adrian yelled and glared at Rose who was getting her shoe back from Lissa. "I was going to do so much after we graduated…" Rose said. "I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" She grabbed Christian's shirt and started shaking him back and forth. When he was finally able to stop her, he clutched his head because of the massive headache he had. "You won't die Rose…" He whispered into her hair as she hugged him. _

"_How can you be so sure sparky?"_

"_Because, you won't die…"_

"_Thanks for the elaboration on that…"_

"_No problem…"_

"_Can we PLEASE figure out how the hell we're going to get away from this black car?" Dimitri asked _

"_Yes, I agree with Dimitri," Lissa piped up from the back of the car. "And preferably before we get to where Kurt Cobain's ashes were thrown…"_

"_AND before I get to Mia's parents' house…"Eddie added "I REALLY DON'T want to die!"_

"_Sorry to burst your bubble Edison Castile, BUT the weakest IS the first to die…"_

"_Then Lissa is going to die first?" _

"_YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" _

"_If I was a motherfucker you'd be calling me daddy"_

"…_."_

"_What no comeback?"_

"_I left my comeback in your mom's mouth last night."_

"_Fuck you Adrian…"_

"_That wouldn't be fuck it'd be rape." Adrian said and did a victory fist pump _

"_Your balls couldn't get any smaller even if you went and t-bagged a pond of ice."_

"_You're gay"_

"_I'm as straight as the boner you get when you look at me" _

"_Bitch!"_

_"I don't speak bitch, but maybe you can call your mom and have her translate for me?"_

"_GUYS SHUT THE HELL UP!" Rose yelled "Can we please ACT like civilized people and NOT talk about who's going to die first? Let's just figure out HOW we're going to out run this car?"_

"_I agree with Rose. Right now THAT'S the important thing, later on we worry about death."_

"_Which hopefully WON'T happen" Lissa said _

"_We won't die" Adrian tried to comfort Lissa_

"_Yet at least…" Rose, Eddie, and Christian said at the same time. _

"_You all are VERY optimistic about this situation," Dimitri said, sarcasm filling his voice. _

_The car fell silent as they all thought of a way to get away from the mysterious black car that was following them._

_*****Present Day*****_

Christian looked over to Rose, who had just woken up. She smiled sadly and they continued on with their story for the odd couple. Oblivious to the danger that was lurking in the world outside the house. For now though, they were safe…Well, as safe as two people can be when running from a sadistic physcopathic killer…

* * *

~~To Be Continued~~

* * *

**So that is Chapter 4...Like it? Love it? Absolutely HATE it? Well, let me know in your review :D Chapter 5 is...slightly better, in a sense...**


	6. 5: Seattle, Washington

**So, here is Chapter 5. In all actuality this next to chapter 6 was one of my favorites to write…besides the insults that I put into last chapter. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do…if not, then, oh well..**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own VA, Crash into Me, and Texas Chainsaw Massacre, they belong to their authors/ writer, producer & director. ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

_They kept driving down the highway, and true to all the rumors, it was raining in Seattle. Eddie, being too distracted with paying attention to the road, and the fact that he was getting tired, didn't notice that the black had kept going when turned to go to a twenty-four hour McDonalds. But, when he did he felt a weight lift off his shoulders. He sighed in relief and drove through the drive-thru and ordered himself a French vanilla cappuccino and pulled into one of the few free parking spaces and figured out how he would tell the others. "Why have we stopped?" Dimitri mumbled _

"_I needed something to drink so, I stopped at a McDonalds.."_

"_What about the black car?"_

"_It's not following us anymore…"_

"_Oh ok…" Dimitri trailed off. It took him a few minutes to process what Eddie had said. "REALLY?" _

"_Yes..""OMG LIKE NO WAY!" At this Eddie pulled out of the McDonalds and drove to a random motel. When they got there he and Dimitri carried everyone to the room. They then went to sleep, thankfully not having to worry whether or not they were going to get massacred in their sleep. _

_The next day, when they were all up, Eddie explained the situation to the other four who didn't know. Once that was out they all decided on going to a diner near by and getting a victory breakfast. They were just starting to talk about their itinerary, when a normal looking man with normal looking clothes, normal looking hair, and normal looking everything. "So after here we're going to?" Dimitri asked_

"_Mia's parents' home in L.A"_

"_Then, we're going to Nevada"_

"_And, other places"_

"_WHAT OTHER PLACES?"_

"_We'll discuss that in Nevada…"_

_When their food came, they ate it in a peaceful silence, not noticing the not-so-normal look on the normal looking guy in front of them. They did however, notice when he left, and found exceptionally odd that he left without having anything to eat, but shrugged it off. After they finished their own breakfast, they decided to put off going to the Wishkah River -where Kurt Cobain's ashes were thrown- until the next day. So, they spent the day touring Seattle, and to their demise, Adrian made them visit Qwest Field, because he 'desperately' wanted to see the Seahawks stadium. After, they decided to go out for dinner, and when that was done, they went back to the motel and stayed up watching movies, and packed up their things for the next day, seeing as after they were done with what they were going to do, they were taking Eddie to L.A. _

* * *

*To Be Continued*

* * *

**Sorry it's short, but it's all I could think of, and I just wanted to get to Chapter 6, which, has changed about 15 times in my mind, and I quite excited with how it's been turning out XD. **


	7. 6: Come As You Are

**So here is chapter 6. Hope ya like it, it was my favorite chapter so far to write. And, I promise I'll try to get back to updating daily. So, enjoy!. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA, Crash into Me, or Texas Chainsaw Massacre…**

_

* * *

_

Chapter 6

* * *

_The next day they went through the same routine as they had the past few days. Guys shower and get ready first, leaving the girls (who took too long to get ready) with the bathroom last. Once they were done, they piled into the car and paid for the night that they stayed there and set off to their destination. And, Lissa, being the Nirvana obsessed freak she was, forced them to play the Nirvana playlist she had on her iPod, and put Come As You Are on repeat, earning her a few moans. Lissa goes on about how she wants to go to Kurt's house, and then the Wishkah River. But, seeing as they had no choice in the matter, they really couldn't say anything. Especially since she forced them to wear black t-shirts with NIRVANA written across the front. It was the least they could do right? _

_Hours later, through the pouring rain (honestly, you'd think they were in England it was raining so much) Lissa pointed out a sign. "Welcome to Aberdeen" She said "Come as you are. Nirvana" _

"_We know! You've only been playing the song fifteen thousand times today!" Adrian said clutching his head "I think I'm getting a headache" Christian, who was sitting in the passenger seat faked a sneeze "I think I'm getting allergic to Nirvana…" Rose who was driving the car, took a handoff the wheel and slapped him. "HEY! Keep your eyes on the road!"_

"_Last I checked, all I did was hit you…"_

"_Meanie!"_

"_Who said I was nice?"_

"_Valid point…" _

_They drove the rest of the way to in silence. The only sound in the car was their breathing and the sound of the music playing in the background. "Let's go to the river first!" Lissa says, as she kneels on her seat, nose pressed against the window. "We'll start backwards! We'll start there, then where Nirvana played, his school, his house…" She looked out the window, jade eyes going wide as they passed by everything. "Fucking sightseeing tour!" Dimitri says "I thought we were visiting graves?" _

"_You didn't seem to mind in Seattle…" Eddie says, still texting Mia. _

"_Shut up! No one asked you!"_

"_Don't be an ass! If Lissa wants to see those places she can, besides Kurt Cobain WAS her pick…" At that, Dimitri stays quiet and continues to read one of his old western novels, and pulls his infamous cowboy duster closer to him. _

_The river dropped off below them, long slopes of grass give or take two hundred yards away. At the bottom there is sand, well, not quite sand, but it's a place for them to stand. They are downriver somewhere on the Wishkah, where one third of Kurt's ashes floated with the current. They are surrounded by wildlife. As Rose parks the car, the rain slows to s drizzle. "PICNIC!" Lissa yells. Everyone knows it's pointless to say anything about the rain. As Lissa get out of the car, she runs downhill and into the water. As Eddie finally gets out of the car, the rain comes down harder. "You've GOT to be joking!" Dimitri says before he starts swearing in Russian. Lissa was howling, runs into the river. "I think we should go…" Adrian says looking down at his girlfriend who was now spinning around in circles saying something. The teens trekked downhill. As they got closer to the water below, Lissa's chants became audible as she seemed to be chanting "Kuuuuuurt!" When they get to the bottom, she's about knee deep. She keeps spinning around, flailing her arms around and mumbling. Her voice gets gradually louder, and everyone else follows. Soon enough they are all spinning around. Everyone (excluding Lissa) shouts "Kurt." Like a chant over and over. Spin. Shout. Chant. Eddie is the clumsiest and falls in to the river with a big splash. Dimitri reaches out to help him and falls too. They sit in neck-deep water, shouting "Kuuuuurt." They can't see well what with the rain running off their foreheads. _

"_Can you feel him?" Lissa shouts. _

_Dimitri says something they can't make out. Rose, Christian, and Eddie nod their heads. Adrian feels cold, but not Kurt. He hopes Lissa won't be disappointed in him. _

_Drenched, Rose's black T-shirt outlines her whole body and Christian can't help looking at her as they climb out of the river. Everything from shoes, to socks and boxers (or panties, depending on the guys' preference) soaked. "MY BLOODY WALLET!" Eddie said with a faux British accent and pulled out the soggy holder from his back pocket. "Aw balls." _

"_This in unbelievably AWESOME!" Lissa says eyes closed. She opens her mouth and catches raindrops. "We're going to have to dry out somehow." Says Dimitri_

"_Hope my credit and debit cards still work…" Eddie trails off. They all sit down accept for Eddie who paces. "Dude! Calm down, maybe her phone died?" Adrian said putting his arm around Lissa. "She NEVER lets her phone die though…"_

"_Eddie," Rose said "Calm down! She's fine!" Eddie sighed and finally sat down. The ground made a farting sound as he did. Christian, Rose, Dimitri, Lissa, and Adrian laugh. "Excuse you" Lissa says and giggles. _

"_That's not funny" Eddie says and growls. They all laugh, only Eddie cracks a half grin. "Okay," He admits, laughing. "it is." _

_Minutes later Lissa chucks grass and mud at him. Adrian does the same, unfortunately, he sends mud flying…EVERYWHERE. He's about to apologize, but mud hits him in the face. "WAR!." Lissa shouts over the rain. _

_All hell breaks loose for a couple minutes with mud, grass, and rain. They've never mud wrestled before, and honestly, if you've never done it before, you really should. They grab each other. Only, Rose and Christian take it too far and actually wrestle. Soon enough though, they stop and attack other people. "OH NO!" Dimitri is able to get out before Adrian sneak attacks him and shoves a handful of grass into his mouth. "Eck." He says and spits green. The best part (in Christian's opinion [and probably Roses' too]) was when he grabbed Rose around the waist and they roll on top of each other down the hill like logs. They come to a stop holding each other. The moment is ruined though when Eddie leans forward and holds his eye open. "Do I have anything in there?" He asks. Christian bursts out laughing. His whole inner eyelid is CAKED in mud. They make their way once again to the water, to rinse off. "Ok new plan, we are TOTALLY skipping over California and going straight to Las Vegas!" Lissa said as she splashed her face. _

"_Wh-what about dropping me off at Mia's?" Eddie asked confused _

"_Oh, we're not dropping you off."_

"_Wh-why?"  
"Because, you've come with us this far, why not go the whole way?"_

"_Yeah, I mean I'm sure that clingy up tight bitch girlfriend of yours won't mind if you actually spend time with us outside of school…" Christian says and Rose Gibbs slaps him…again. _

"_She's not THAT bad…"_

"_OW! Will you stop hitting me?" _

"_Nope…It's too fun!"_

_

* * *

__She ran through the house. She didn't know who this person was, or how he found her. She ran into her parent's room and hid in the closet. She hid under all the clothes and kept her breathing low. She watched as the shadow of that person was outside the door. She held her breath as the door slowly opened. When the person closed it again and started to walk away, she let out a sigh of relief…a little too loud. The door flew open again…_

_

* * *

__As the group of six made their way to a laundry mat Eddie looked puzzled at his phone. "What's wrong?" Dimitri asked _

"_Nothing it's just…I got a weird text from Mia…"_

"_What does it say?" Eddie handed him the phone. There on the neon screen in white letter was the message: Hel._

"_What does it mean?" _

"_Je ne sais pas…"_

"_What?"_

"_I don't know…"_

"_Call her later and see what's wrong."_

"_Ok.." _

_

* * *

__A person dressed in all black walked out of the mansion looking house. Smiling under his ski mask and taking off his bloody gloves as he got into his car. __**One down…**__ He thought __**six more to go…**_

_**

* * *

**_

~To Be Continued~

* * *

**So, that's Chapter 6. Which, was my absolute FAVORITE to write...hopefully you guys like it. And I'm sorry again that chapter 5 was so short, and it took me so long to update, but people get busy, and I was VERY busy, with mid-terms being this week and all. But, I promise that I will update as much as I can...so hopefully you liked reading this as much as I liked writing it. I'm actually almost just as excited to write chapter 7... **


	8. 7: To Sin City

__

**So here is chapter 7. Sorry I didn't updater yesterday, I had a global midterm yesterday, and I still had to figure out what to write for this chapter…because I had absolutely NO IDEA what to write…but thankfully I have an awesome stepdad who helps me with these things…so here is chapter 7…where things may or may not get confusing…but it will hopefully be explained in the upcoming chapters. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…zip…zilch…ZERO! :'(**

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

_To: Eddie_

_From: Mia_

_Hey Eddie, sumthin is up wit my phone and i cnt get call only txts…_

_M.R&E.C 1.1.093_

_To: Mia_

_From: Eddie_

_Oh ok…_

_To: Eddie_

_From: Mia_

_So, wat time r u guys goin to be here? :D_

_M.R&E.C 1.1.093_

_To: Mia_

_From: Eddie_

_Well…thts the thing…thy rnt dropping me off at ur rents place…_

_To: Eddie_

_From: Mia_

_WAT! i thought u were comin here tho…_

_M.R&E.C 1.1.093_

_To: Mia_

_From: Eddie_

_im srry…but…they rnt dropping me off thr...srry …_

_To: Eddie_

_From: Mia_

_So, like, whre r u goin?_

_M.R&E.C 1.1.093_

_To: Mia_

_From: Eddie_

_…um…we're goin 2 Las Vegas…_

_To: Eddie_

_From: Mia_

_WTF? Fuck no! im, like, so not letting u, like go to Sin City…_

_M.R&E.C 1.1.093_

_To: Mia_

_From: Eddie_

_Im srry, bt im goin…_

_To: Eddie_

_From: Mia_

_Fine…thn were done!_

_To: Mia_

_From: Eddie_

_Really? Ur goin 2 dump me just bc i wnna go 2 Las Vegas with my frnds?_

_To: Eddie_

_From: Mia_

_Yepp…srry…_

_To: Mia_

_From: Eddie_

_Fine…and i wazz hoping we culd meet up thre too…_

_To: Eddie_

_From: Mia_

_Oh well, i dnt wanna go 2 Las Vegas…srry fr wantin to spnd the summer wiff my bf…_

_To: Mia_

_From: Eddie_

_Well, seein as im no longer ur bf…i dnt gotta wrry bout tht…_

With that Eddie shut off his phone no longer wanting to deal with Mia..or rather…what he thought was Mia... "Was that Mia?" Adrian asked

"Yup…"

"And she's ok?"

"Yup…"

"Then why is your face all red?"

"She broke up with me?"

"Why?"

"Because I decided to go to Las Vegas then spend the summer with her…"

"Dayumm! That gurl has serious problems!" Lissa said

"Meh~! I don't really care…"

"Well, you can always hook up with a prostitute in Las Vegas…" Adrian said

"…" Eddie looked blankly at him.

"What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas…"

"Accept herpes…that shit'll come back with you" Christian added

"I need new friends…" Eddie said and face palmed

"Hey! We're not THAT bad…" Rose whined

"Not you, Liss and Dimitri…just Adrian and Chris…"

"Well, Adrian comes with me…"

"Damn…"

The car fell to silence as they drove along the highway.

* * *

___Meanwhile…_

Cops had just arrived at the Mia's parents' house. They had just finished questions them and went to check out the crime scene. And, what they say made them gag. There lying in her parent's closet, was a chopped up Mia. The police got a call from the police up in Idaho, saying that the crime scene matched one of their recent killings. The lead detective couldn't fathom what would compel a person to do this to a child. He told his team to bag and tag, take photos, and just the average norm for a crime scene. He sighed, this was going to be a long day…

* * *

Meanwhile (again…)

He saw the police outside the house and smiled. His plan was going accordingly. Soon that bloody detective would be gone, and he'd be able to get back on track…All he had to do was find out where this children were staying. A smile crept up on the albino's face…his red eyes looking down at the phone in his hand. His smiled and walked back to his car…

* * *

**So, that was chapter 7. R&R and tell me what you think! And NO the killer is NOT a vampire... just in case you were wondering... and the confusion you may or may not be having will eventually make sense in later chapters :D**


	9. 8: Middle of Nowhere, Oregon

**So here is chapter 8…and here is the answer to your question….Mia died because she is Eddie's girlfriend…and you don't know this (because I didn't put it in the chapters,) but Eddie and Mia were talking about the murder of the store clerk…and our killer(s) found out…somehow..and through the texts Mia said she would tell the cops for him…therefore…our killer(s) killed Mia. So…here is chapter 8…which I am typing up at 12:45 am when I should be sleeping since I have a geometry midterm today :/ ANYWAY… ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Vampire Academy, Crash into me, & Texas Chainsaw Massacre.**

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

"_Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall…" They all sang "Ninety-nine bottles of beer! Take one down…pass it around…ninety-eight bottles of beer!" _

_The gang of teenagers had made it to a random cheap motel in the middle of butt-fuck Oregon. Having nothing better to do they decided to get liquor and have a 'slumber party' in their motel room. No here they sat completely shitfaced singing to their hearts content. What compelled them to do this, no one knows. They like to think it was to help Eddie get over Mia…which one would say he was getting over her just fine seeing as he hit on five girls…at the same time in the liquor store. Lissa, Adrian, and Dimitri however say it's because they wanted Rose and Christian to finally get together…even if that meant getting them so drunk that they probably wouldn't remember a thing in the morning…but, like all great plans…it was failing…epically. Moving on shall we? So there they were sitting in their cruddy old motel room that looked like one coming out of a T.V show or movie, getting completely drunk, when Rose…and Christian got a wonderful idea. Now, usually, when your friends who are usually snarky and sadistic as hell get a good idea…when they're DRUNK…it can NEVER be a good thing. Yet, the four teens still decided it would be a good to listen to this…awesome idea. "Ok so, like we decided that since this is, like a 'slumber party' type-ish thing" Rose said_

"_That it wouldn't be a 'slumber party' type-ish thing without" Christian continued _

"_WITHOUT…"_

"…_SPIN THE BOTTLE!"_

_The four drunken teens stared blankly at them. "But there's a catch…" Rose said smiling. Lissa face palmed knowing this would NOT be good. "…If the bottle lands on you…" Christian said._

"…_and you don't like the person who spun the bottle…"_

"…_then you can choose to pass…"_

"…_but when you pass…"_

"…_you have to strip an article of clothing…"_

"…_Also…"_

"…_If you spin the bottle and it lands on the same person five times or more…"_

"…_you and that person…"_

"…_have to go to…"_

"…_the bathroom since we don't have any closets here…"_

_Once again the pair got blank stares before someone spoke up. "I'm in!" Eddie yelled. _

"_I…guess I'll be in too…" Dimitri sighed ._

"_I WANNA PLAY!" Lissa yelled._

"_I don't have a choice do I?" Adrian asked _

"_Not really…" Lissa said trailing off_

_

* * *

__*****3 Hours Later…*****_

_Rose and Christian just left the bathroom…for the third time that night. Eddie took off his second sock, Dimitri took off his sweater, and Lissa and Eddie were going to the bathroom…for the second time. All and all, you could say they were having…fun. Adrian didn't really mind that he was girlfriend-less at the moment, because he was getting face time with Dimitri…which as sick and convoluted as it was…it wasn't too bad, if you were into yaoi…MOVING ON…Rose was currently taking off a shirt, thanking the lord that she had laired camis on underneath. Minutes later Lissa was bouncing out of the bathroom happily…Eddie was staggering back to the group…I mean they ARE drunk…_

_

* * *

__ *****2 Hours Later…*****_

_They were passed out on the floor…well actually…the floor is an understatement. Lissa and Adrian were on one bed. Dimitri was on the floor…surrounded by vodka bottles…what did you expect…he IS Russian. Eddie was, in the simplest of terms hogging the other bed, and Rose and Christian were passed out in the bathroom. How they ended falling asleep there…nobody knows. _

_

* * *

__***Present Day***_

Rose and Christian smiled at the memory, but as they looked out of the window, the smile faded. They both heard a noise come from outside and they immediately looked at each other. "Maybe it's just the wind?" Christian offered

"U-um I don't think the wind makes those noises Chris…" She turned away from the window to look back at the couple, who was smiling contently at each other, which gave the two teenagers a not-so-good feeling about being in the house, but it's not like they could go outside either. They would just have to wait it out, hoping that whatever it was would soon go away, as they continued on with their story.

* * *

**So, that's chapter 8. I decided that for this chapter I was going to lay off the creepiness (until the end) because, honestly, they are in Oregon and need to have a break from all the weird things that are happening to them...at least until Las Vegas. And, chapter 9 will probably end up being the same as this one, just no creepiness at all. I actually got the idea for this version of spin the bottle from another fanfiction, and I TRIED really hard to find it this morning so I could put it in the disclaimer, but I couldn't find it, which is really depressing because it was a really good one too..So whatever that fanfic was called and whoever wrote it..I don't own it...Sorry if it's a problem :/ But, I just liked the idea of that kind of spin the bottle. Oh and I'm also sorry that I didn't go into details for the bathroom scenes..and if you're wondering what yaoi is...it's a japanese term for guyXguy action in their manga...Also, this is the FIRST chapter with implied RoseXChristian! Not that any of them will remember it...but meh whatevs...ANYWAY...I'm going to stop babbling and get to work on chapter 9! R&R and tell me what you think! **

**~~Jill~~**


	10. 9: Ivan And Gilbert

**_So, here is chapter 9. Sorry it took too long to update I've been busy, and I wrote this chapter in school one day last week and I forgot to save it to my email…and just this week I was able to access it and save it to my email…So, again I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated..I PROMISE I will try and be more consistent with the updates. We're taking a break from Rose, Lissa etc.. for this chapter, but we will get back to them in the next one. So…_****_Gente si diverte_****_!_****_ (Enjoy peoples! In Italian.) _**

**_Disclaimer: I still have not, will not, and do not own Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Vampire Academy, and Crash into me! Oh and I also don't own Hetalia...which i make some refrences to in this chapter (sorry...this manga ALWAYS finds it's way into my writing :/) _**

_He walked into his house and ran up the stairs. "Sweetie!" She yelled following him up the stairs "What's wrong?" _

_"Nothing," he replied pulling an overnight bag out and started to put random clothes into it. _

_"What are you doing?' She asked with a confused expression making its way onto her face. _

_"This case I'm working on is taking me out of town to Idaho," he paused to go into the closet to get his ties and walked back out. "I should be back in a few days or so." _

_"What happened now?"_

_"So nut job chopped this girl up and the case looks familiar to a case in Idaho." He said while walking into the bathroom to get his toothbrush and other necessities. "So, we're going there to compare" He put the things in the overnight bag and zipped it up. He walked over to his wife and kissed her. "I'll see you in a few days…" He started to walk down the stairs and she followed. "Tell Alfred I love him and when I get back I can't wait to meet his girlfriend Artemis" _

_"Why don't you tell him yourself?" she asked "He should be back…" But she trailed off as said person walked in. "Hey son," He said to the sunny blonde._

_"Hey dad…" He paused and looked at the overnight bag in his dad's hands "Where ya goin?"_

_"To Idaho for this case I'm working on," He paused to take a drink from the water he got somewhere in between all of this. "I should be back in a few days."_

_"Aww dad I thought you were gonna meet Artie tonight though…" Alfred pouted _

_"I know son, I know. I'll meet when I get back." He hugged his son. _

_"Ok…fine…you promise though?" _

_"I promise," He set down the glass "Cross my heart and hope to die." Alfred smiled his toothy smile and hugged his dad again. "Love ya pops!" _

_"Love you too Al." With that being said, Detective Jones walked out of the house, not know it was going to be the last time he'd ever see them…_

_***One Day Later…***_

_ He pulled into the diner and parked his car. " 'E just pulled in Gil" A man with purple eyes and a heavy Russian accent said, looking out the tinted window at the detective. The man listened to what his friend was telling him. "Da. I vill go in and talk to 'im and den leaf." He said pausing to listen. "Den when 'e is following me…I vill tell you…" he listened again. "Den you come out ov woods and keel 'im?" His purple eyes went cold and his smiled, some people called it his kill face. "Da I understand…" He hung up the phone and pulled his white scarf and long tan coat closer to his figure. As he stepped out of the car his blond hair flew everywhere due to the wind. He slowly made his way to the diner's entrance. When he walked in he saw the detective and walked over to the counter and took the empty seat to his left. " 'Ello" The happy Russian said _

_"Hi?" The cop replied_

_"I'm Ivan Braginski" He paused to order some coffee. _

_"Richard Jones." He shook the other's hand and took a sip of his coffee. _

_"Did you 'ear 'bout ze killing up in Idaho?" Ivan asked sipping his coffee _

_"Yeah, I'm actually going up there to work on it too." Richard said not wanting to reveal too much about his case. "Oh really, zat's cool" Ivan paused "I heard za killer chopped up ze guy in front of a group ov teens..." Ivan smiled knowing he was giving too much away._

_"Um, I don't think was…" But Ivan cut him off_

_"But, zat's just vhat I 'eard" Ivan put the money on the counter and walked out. _

_ Richard watched as the weird man left. And, as they say curiosity killed the cat, so he paid and followed the strange Russian. He pulled out and drove after him. He noticed the Russian was speeding, and him being a cop, put on his lights and pulled him over. Richard approaches the car, but before he can say anything, the window is down and a gun goes off. _

_*** Two Hours Later….***_

_ Ivan looked his albino looking friend, who had strange red eyes. "Vhat do ve do vith ze chopped up body?" He asked the albino. His only reply was an evil smile before he walked over to the body. "G-Gilbert….Vhat are you doing?" Gilbert smiled and took the cops phone and took a picture of the chopped up and bloody body. "Vaht's za point of zhat picture Gilbert?" Gilbert smiles… "No….No…NO! Gilbert! You cannot send zhat photo to 'is wife!" _

_"Too, bad…" The German said "I already did…" _

_***Minutes Later….***_

_She looked at her phone and gasped. That couldn't be her husband could it? No she refused to believe it was him. But, it did look oddly like Richard. She zoomed in on the face and she choked on her tears. Low and behold, it was in fact her husband lying on the grass somewhere cut up and dismembered. She dropped the phone and started to cry before picking up the phone and running to her car to go to the police station._

**So folks that is chapter nine! A little sick…maybe….but sick is AWESOME! Unless it's like a cold sick…then it is NOT awesome….it's terrible and icky…. You know the drill R&R and you get cookies! Maybe….if I feel like making cookies and giving them out….but Review…it makes me happy(:**


	11. 10: Las Vegas part 1

**Sorry it took so long for me to update! I was going through a writer's block…and I know that's not a good reason but I am so, so, so, so, so, so, SO sorry! Please forgive me! But to make up for it I shall make this chapter longer and amazing! **

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Vampire Academy, Crash into me, OR Texas Chainsaw Massacre. **

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

_The gang was now in Las Vegas. They had been there for a total of two hours, thirty minutes, and fifteen seconds, and they STILL couldn't find a hotel….that Adrian thought was 'suitable'. It was getting so bad that Rose wanted to bash his head in, not meaning to kill the kid, but just seriously injure him. But, Lissa frowned upon that idea, therefore it was just a mere thought, although…IF she were given the chance to actually enforce that idea she totally would. Rose let out a heartfelt sigh when Adrian chose Caesars Palace. Not because she wanted to stay there, but because he FINALLY decided where they would be staying for the next three days, although she started to wonder when and WHO made him the boss of what hotels they stayed in. "It was either Eddie or Dimitri, 'cuz it sure as hell wasn't me." Christian said, and it was then that Rose realized she voiced her last thought out loud. "Though I have no idea when this transpired…" _

_Rose smiled. "You actually said a…big-ish word and knew what context ton use it in," Rose pretended to cry and she wiped her eyes. "They grow up so fast." Christian glared. _

"_Ha ha you are SO funny," _

"_I know, I should be a comedian!"_

"_Let's not push it, you aren't THAT funny." Rose glared as she got out of the car walking to the back and taking her bag out of the trunk. She'd get Christian back for his comment, and she'd get him bad. "I say we get the BIGGEST room they got! And then we go gambling!" Adrian said jumping up and down like an ecstatic little child. _

"_DUDE! We don't have that kind of money!" Eddie said._

"_Don't we have your dad's credit card though?" _

"_Yeah, but…" _

"_Then, we can use it! I'm sure he won't mind?"_

"_Ugh fine…"_

"_YESSSH!" They walked into the hotel and bought their room._

"_Holy fucking shit sticks!" Adrian said. "This room is fucking awesome!"_

"_I'm rooming with Chrissie!" Rose said smiling evilly. Christian looked shocked back at her and automatically knew something was up. But instead of fighting with her, he decided to play along. "Fine Rosie I'll room with you…but there's only one bed…" Rose smiled. _

"_I know, which is why you get the floor." She smiled and walked off to 'their' room and closed the door and locking it. She changed into different clothes (that she deemed suitable for gambling) and walked out of the room. When they were all finally ready they left the hotel room and started fighting about where to gamble, when Dimitri pulled out something (none of them could really see what it was) and decided that they would go to the Golden Nugget. _

_***A few hours later***_

_The gang was staggering into their hotel room and they scattered into their respective rooms. Rose spread herself out so her body was taking up the whole bed. "Mmmm the bed is SO soft…" Rose said smiling into the pillows._

"_Well I wouldn't know would I?"_

"_Oh yeah that's right, you're sleeping on the floor…WHOOPS my bad." Christian rolled his eyes and started to drift off into sleep. "Hey Chris you up?"_

"_Sadly, yes,"_

"_Do wanna sleep on the other side of the bed?"_

"_What's the catch?" _

"_There's no catch…"_

"_I somehow don't believe that…" But Christian stood up and got into the bed anyway…_

_***Somewhere outside of the hotel…***_

_Dimitri looked at his phone and into the alley. He still couldn't believe that Mia was there, and why she didn't text Eddie was beyond him. Then again half the things that girl did was a mystery to all of them. He took three steps into the alley before something metallic hit his head and he collapsed to the cold wet cement. He slowly opened his eyes to see that someone was standing in front of him and he heard a chainsaw turn on…._

* * *

**I'm sorry it's short, but it's all that I could come up with. Plus, when you have writer's block cliffy's can (or can't) be a good be a good place to leave off. And it's better than nothing right? Again, I'm really sorry I haven't been able to update! I will TRY and make my updates more consistent. R&R and tell me what you think. Also tell me what you think of my failed RosexChristian fluff. *Sigh* I guess I'm losing my mojo…oh well I will defeat this damned writer's block if it's the death of me…REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	12. 11: Getting the hell outta there!

**Oh my gosh I am so sorry it took so long to update! I've just been busy for the past month and I also haven't been able to think of anything remotely interesting for this story. I'm sorry! But I absolutely promise I will try and hopefully not fail at updating quickly. I'm really sorry :/ **

Disclaimer: I do not own Texas Chainsaw Massacre or Vampire Academy.

_They gathered in the kitchen looking around for Dimitri. "Hey guys! Where's Dimitri?" Rose asked looking in every room but not seeing him. "Must've…" Christian started to say but trailed off when Adrian dropped his phone. _

"_What is it?" Lissa asked walking over and looking at the phone's screen. After ten seconds she screamed bloody murder and started crying into Adrian's shoulder. Christian, Eddie, and Rose walked over and picked up the phone…_

_***_Back in LA.***

"_YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! MY HUSBAND IS OUT THERE LYING SOMEWHERE DEAD!" The wife screamed at her husband's boss and partner. "SOMEONE SHOULD'VE GONE WITH HIM!" She fell to the ground arms circling around herself. The tears she'd been holding back for the past few hours finally falling. "Miss, we'll take care of it. Just let us do our jobs." The boss said not looking one bit remorseful. The wife slowly stood up and walked out of the office. If anyone wasn't going to find out who her husband was, then god damnit she was. _

_***In the hotel room***_

"_We have to leave." Adrian said finally breaking the silence. _

"_No, we NEED to tell the cops!" Rose yelled back._

"_And tell them what? Some freak sent us a picture of our friends mutilated body?" Adrian replied._

"_No we tell them everything. What happened in that convient store to now."_

"_We also tell them that we could possibly be hunted down because of what we witnessed." Eddie said._

"_Well whatever we decide, we CAN'T stay here it's not safe" Christian said. _

"_It isn't safe wherever we go Christian! Not if we're being hunted down like this!" Rose yelled turning to face the said person. _

"_Um, Eddie you might wanna see this!" Lissa yelled. They all walked over to where Lissa was standing in front of the plasma screen T.V. _**"**_**A girl named Mia Rinaldi was killed in her own home just a few days ago. The LAPD says that it may be connected to a murder that took place in Sun Valley, Idaho…" **__A reporter interrupted the women speaking. _

"_**Looks like there has been a turn of events. The lead investigator has been mutilated and his body was found in the woods right outside of Idaho. They also say that the killer sent a picture of the investigators dead body to the wife. Stay tuned for information on this case after these…" **__Adrian turned off the T.V. "M-Mia!" Eddie sobbed and fell to the ground. He sobbed into his hands. Rose and Lissa knelt down beside him and tried to comfort him, but he just shoved them away and ran to his room. _

"_We need to get out of here. And we need to get out of here fast!" Christian and Adrian said simultaneously. _

"_WE NEED TO CALL THE COPS!" Rose yelled _

"_Rose! Did you not just hear what that reporter said?" Christian yelled back. "The cop who went to go see if the murders were connected got killed! KILLED! I don't think telling the cops will do us any justice!" _

"_Then lets go back home?" Lissa said clinging to Adrian for dear life. _

"_She's right…the killer won't be expecting us to go back…" _

"_No, it's too risky…" _

"_G-guys!" Eddie yelled stumbling out of the bathroom. They looked at each other and ran to where Eddie was. Written on the bathroom mirror (in blood) was: __**'Your next…' **__with a picture of Lissa underneath. Lissa screamed bloody murder again and hid her face in Adrian's shirt. "H-he was in here!" Rose yelled. _

"_How did he?…"Adrian asked when reality set in. _

"_Dimitri's key card…" Rose whispered. _

"_We have to leave NOW!" Christian said grabbing Rose's arm and pulling her in the direction of their room. When they got there Christian shoved Rose against the closed door and kissed her deeply. When they parted Rose looked up at him with a questioning look. "If we die…I just want you to know that…I love you." Christian whispered and looked away blushing, which was completely out of character for him. Rose smiled. "We're not dead yet Christian. But…I-I l-love you too." They smiled at each other and walked over to their respective suite cases and packed all their things in a rush and rushed out of their room before meeting up with the other's. Just as they were about to leave Eddie's phone started to ring. Normally that wouldn't be a bad thing, but when it's the ringtone set for your dead girlfriend you get freaked out…._

**So, this is the 11****th**** chapter and hopefully you guys like it. I promise I will update tomorrow. If I don't you may kill me, just not brutally. Also, how did you like the Christian and Rose fluff at the end? Cliched and OOC I know, but meh we needed a stereotypical 'I-think-I'm-going-to-die-I love you' in there somewhere. Also, don't forget to R&R! **


	13. Important Message

**Due to a family tragedy this story will be on hold for a while. I'm sorry and the loss was very unexpected. Please keep my little brother Luke in your thoughts and prayers. I will update as soon as I am in the right state of mind again.**


End file.
